1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image, and data and gate drivers for driving the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of sub-pixels. Each sub-pixel includes a thin film transistor and a liquid crystal capacitor. The data driver applies a gray scale voltage to the data lines and the gate driver applies a gate signal to the gate lines.
The gate driver sequentially applies the gate signal to the gate lines. Since the gate driver sequentially applies the gate signal from a first gate line to a last gate line of the gate lines, the gate signal applied to the last gate line is delayed relative to the gate signal applied to the first gate line. The delay of the gate signal causes deterioration of the image display quality.